


Ningún alfa puede negar los deseos de un omega

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Un drabble sobre las complicaciones de Kurapika alfa al ser el guardaespaldas de Neon omega.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Ningún alfa puede negar los deseos de un omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonye_San](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/gifts).
  * A translation of [No alpha can deny an omega's wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979032) by [diamondsnsins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins). 



> Probablemente estén pensando que el omegaverso para una pareja heterosexual es inútil. Tal vez sí, pero me gusta el omegaverso, me gusta el Kuraneo, escribir algo que tenga las dos cosas era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Nótese que esta es la primera vez que no escribo algo gay (?)

Cuando Kurapika conoció a Neon, pudo percibir su atractiva esencia, era más agradable que cualquier esencia que haya olido antes, pero rápidamente se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos. Después de convivir casi a diario, la chica obtuvo la suficiente confianza para tratar de abrazarlo o simplemente acercarse a él. 

"¡Hueles muy bien!" decía Neon mientras trataba de alcanzar su cuello. A ella le encantaba su esencia, se sentía cómoda y segura cerca de él. 

"Señorita Neon, no es apropiado que un omega esté así de cerca de un alfa" Kurapika la tomó de los hombros para separarse de ella. ¿Acaso Light no pensó en las consecuencias de designar a un alfa sin pareja como el guardaespaldas de su hija? De hecho, él era el único alfa del equipo. 

Cada tres meses, Neon tenía su celo, sus guardaespaldas betas eran los responsables de la seguridad de su jefa durante los dos días que el celo duraba. Una vez que se terminó, Kurapika escuchó por accidente una conversación entre Melody y Basho. 

"Creo haberla escuchado decir el nombre de Kurapika" Basho comentó

"Tienes razón, sí que dijo su nombre en sus sueños" Melody dijo, probablemente un poco incómoda con el tema

La idea de un omega pensando en él durante su celo activó los instintivos más primitivos de Kurapika. A él nunca le había gustado ser un alfa, pero ahora... se sentía algo extraño y satisfecho. Se sentía bien ser deseado. 

Cuando el celo de Neon se hizo presente de nuevo, Kurapika no pudo contenerse después de oler su esencia y saber que ella quería esto. Un sólo toque era suficiente para hacerla suspirar, su temperatura corporal era alta y parecía inscróspida de su propio celo, probablemente era la escena más erótica que Kurapika había visto en su corta vida. No pudo evitar hundirse en su suavidad hasta que la anudó, se sentía tan bien que se dejó caer sobre ella, olvidando por un momento que estaba aplastando el frágil cuerpo de la chica con todo su peso. Una vez que se recuperó, se levantó y cambió la posición de ambos para estar más cómodos mientras esperaban que el nudo se bajara. A pesar de que había disfrutado ayudar a un omega en celo por primera vez, lo que atesoraría en su corazón sería el sonido del ronroneó de Neon, quien se encontraba acurrucada contra su pecho, perdida por completo en sus brazos. Kurapika se sintió orgulloso de ser quien la indujo a ese estado. 

Después de esa vez, Neon le rogaba a Kurapika para que volviera a ayudarla en sus celos. Kurapika sabía que estaba mal sucumbir ante los deseos de aquella caprichosa omega, pero su estúpido cerebro de alfa opinaba distinto.


End file.
